Star wars the prisoner Talk
by Bacara Best Clone Commander
Summary: After all the horrible stuff that had happen, his home being taken over, Tatsumi joining the First order and killing the women he loved Lubbock now lays in a cold Cell, But then someone wishes to speak with him how will this talk go.


**note: this takes place a few days after the events of darken ice.**

 **Also I hope you all enjoy this little one shot sequel**

* * *

One one of the first order ships Known as the Finalizer, Hux was Walking down its halls with Lohot and they were discussing with one another right now.

"Captain Lohot, you, along with another, will be left in charge of this planet when I Leave think you can handle it?" Hux asked the Young first order captain.

Lohot nodded. "Yes sir, I will make sure this world here will be put in order." He said respectfully to his superior.

"Good, I expect it." Hux said with a pleased Tone as they continue to walk.

As they walked still, Lohot decided to ask his superior something...on a topic he had on a certain person among there ranks who he did bit trust. "General Hux, is it alright if I ask you about someone...that we have after Ren m recruited him?"

Hux turned to look at the young captain. "You may ask your question, Captain Lohot."

"Thank you, sir." Lohot replies gratefully. "Now what do you think of this Tatsumi?." Lohot asked Hux, Hux thinks on this a little.

"Honestly I don't know. In fact I don't understand Ren's whole blasted plan at all. So far all he has done is waste precious resources on what has so far turned out to be a fruitless fetch quest, given classified info to two strangers without ever informing me about it all and of course now one of those strangers has to have destructive temper tantrums and might even be more unstable then Ren himself! If it wasn't for this one being the Supreme Leader's apprentice I would've had him executed ages ago." Hux said that all very Bluntly And Lohot nodded at that in understanding. "But. Lohot why do you asked this?" Lohot let's out a sigh as he began to explain.

"I don't trust him." Lohot Admitted." Like you said, he's too unstable, not to mention that he used to be on the other side three days ago if I recall. And to be honest I think he's more of a liability then a asset." Lohot said now showing his true distrust to Tatsumi.

Huc listened and and Remained on Lohot statement if he had said this in front of kylo, he be dead in seconds. But, he said this to him, not to Kylo...and he really agreed with the The Captain.

"Captain Lohot...I really agree with you on this." Hux says, Lohot was glade that he did not go far when he expressed his distrust on Tatsumi to much on this and was glade he and Hux were on the same page about this.

"I assume he did not tell you much about hI'm as well besides some minor stuff?"

Hux shook his head in annoyance. "Of course no, he didn't tell me much of anything on him really." Hux sighs as he then went on. "Which is very and I mean very agitating."

Lohot thinks on this, asking the leader of the Knights of Ren was outhe of the question. Now Lohot thought on who else would know about Tatsumi well as much if not more then Kylo Ren...then someone popped into his head. "General we have a person who used to be friends with him right?"

"Yes we do," Hux answers. "And he's possible...well I'll say simply broken after his...friend Beat him to a pulp after...a talk."

"Well then...I think I'll go talk to him then." Lohot said, now having a sorce to ask his questions.

Hux did not mind Much and just allowed this he sees no harm in that. "you may do as you wish Captain Lohot, good luck." With that he then heads his own way leaving Lohot to walk to the prison level of the Finalizer that was holding the Green haired prisoner.

In a cell, Lubbock was laying against the cold metal wall motionless like a dead body. He was still bruised up after his troubled talk with Tatsumi, right now, all Lubbock was doing was thinking about Najenda, he was thinking of her death by Tatsumi hands repeatedly...now he wondered if he should have just let her went through with her plan to kill Tatsumi then talk her out of it. He snapped out of his train of thought when he heard the sound of a automatic door opening. He looked to see a First order officer who was on the outside of his cell.

Lohot looked at who was giving him a glare of pure hatred. "Greetings Lubbock." Lohot did a polite bow to him. "I am captain Lohot, nice to make your acquaintance"

Lubbock glared at the first order officer. "I don't give a fuck who you are, what do you want?" He asked anger was in his voice and deep hatred for him and all first order which Lohot took notice of this but ignored it.

"I need to ask you a question about some needed information." Lohot says simply as he looks at Lubbock still who was still giving him a hard glare.

"Well, I won't say or reveal angina to scum like you!" He said almost yelling. Yet again Lohot did not react to it.

"I know, but I'm just going to ask you about a person, someone you know." Lohot said calmly to the angry Lubbock.

"I wont tell you anything about any of my friend!" Lubbock spat. If a stormtrooper was here with Lohot, they would be angry at Lohot for showing one of there superiors so much disrespect, but Lohot was talking to Lohot alone and was not letting Lubbock get on his nerves. "So just go and leave me al-"

Lohot cuts him off. "I want to know about Tatsumi is who I'm asking about." All anger Lubbock had was now replaced with confusion. "I want to know all you know about Tatsumi."

"Why? Why do you ask me about the Traitor?" Lubbock asked.

"I have my reasons." Lohot simply said.

Lubbock was now looking at the First order officer for a wile...he then gaussed something." You don't trust him...do you?"

Lohot looks at Lubbock for a wile. But he nodded. "You are right." Lohot says assuring Lubbock gaussed right. "So will you tell me what you know about him since he used to be your Comrade so you got to know a lot about him." As he said that Lubbock then looks down and began to think about this. Lohot saw this so he decided to convince him by using stuff Tatsumi did. "I don't see why you are conflicted about rhis, after all, he did betray you," that seemed to make Lubbock shake a little. " and he killed someone close to you ."memories of Tatsumi killing Najenda with a saver began to repeat in his head as some tears leaks from Lubbock eyes. Logo saw this. "So I'll ask you this...what would be any reason for you to have any kind of loyalty for him? And to hide anything about him to me?" Lohot finished and he wait's for Lubbock answer.

After a moment of silence, Lubbock spoke "OK...I'll talk, but so you and mean are clear...it will only be on that Traitor and nothing more! Got it!." He said with a very serious tone.

Lohot smirked at this. "That's fair to me...now let's begin shall well?." He said with his arms crossed as he and Lubbock began to talk.

* * *

 **authors note: hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Also I got permission to do this by Aspiring Creator he's a really good Author and I love his star wars x akame GA kill fanfic it was a honor doing this! And I hope he likes this.**


End file.
